


Something like a pact

by bertie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/bertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James can't sleep and Paul pulls out all the stops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something like a pact

“James, why are you wiggling around so much?”

The question is muffled by a pillow and Paul doesn’t even open his eyes. James stills immediately and his chest tightens empathetically.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you,” he says, curls around his pillow to try and sleep.

Paul scoots closer, rubs James’s back. “What’s the matter?”

James tucks himself against Paul, enjoys his solid warmth. “I can’t sleep.”

James knows Paul is so, so tired after pulling double shifts on the ice last night, but his body is full of restless energy despite knowing he should be just as tired. Paul seems to doze off again, but his hand starts back up after a second.

“Do you want some cereal?”

It makes James smile because Paul is a firm believer in the science behind cereal as a midnight snack. (“The milk contains tryptophan and the cereal is carbohydrates so it’ll make you sleepy.”) He agrees and Paul sort of slides out of bed. They sit at the table, Paul wrapped in a blanket and falling asleep every few seconds. James feels bad, but Paul insisted. To make it up to him, James feeds him bites of cereal and Paul smiles appreciatively, blinking slowly.

His stomach is full and he feels more relaxed, but his mind still races as he lies beside Paul. It takes another ten minutes for Paul to wake again and feel the tension in James’s body.

“You need to sleep,” Paul says, so soft and drowsy and concerned.

It’s quiet for a long moment before Paul sits up on his knees. He yanks off James’s pajama bottoms without warning and James squawks indignantly.

“What are you doing?” He demands, but he’s already getting hard just from the not-so-proposition.

“If I can’t get you to sleep by feeding you, then I’ll work it out of you.” Paul leans down to kiss James, palms him through his boxers, and James arches with a moan.

“God you have the best ideas,” James groans as Paul works his boxers off.

It takes a few minutes before Paul is hard and he’s blinking like he’s keeping himself awake, but when he finally sinks into James it’s like heaven. James enjoys the slow, deep thrusts Paul gives him, shakes with the pleasure coursing through his veins. After a while, Paul hitches James’s legs up around his waist and speeds up his thrusts. He brushes James’s prostate on every thrust and it has James nearly bent in half. He holds tight to Paul’s shoulders, making the sweetest sounds, and Paul murmurs in his ear.

“Come on, baby, come on,” he says, kissing the tender spot below James’s ear.

James digs his fingers into the muscle of Paul’s back, cries out when Paul wraps a hand around him. Paul works him fast like James likes and James jerks with the pleasure. His orgasm sneaks up on him, takes him by surprise, and his muscles lock up. He feels Paul’s hips stutter in their rhythm and he kisses the curve of James’s shoulder as he comes.

“Don’t fall asleep,” Paul says barely a minute after they’ve come and James whines. “Into the bathroom, come on.”

They wash off in record time, Paul jerking awake after he accidentally dozes. James finds some underwear and collapses on the bed, Paul pulling on a t-shirt and doing the same.

“Thank you,” James sighs, already flirting with the edge of sleep.

Paul pulls the sheet up over James’s shoulders, knows how he can get so cold at night, and kisses his hair. “You’re welcome, James, now go to sleep.”

The sun is high up in the sky before they ever make it out of bed the next morning. Paul slowly makes them coffee and James finds more cereal. He slices bananas, careful not to cut his finger as his vision blurs. They eat on the couch and curl up to sleep again. Paul ends up tucked against James’s chest, wrapped in a blanket and James’s arms.


End file.
